Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Escape
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: A man escapes from jail when Phoenix Wright takes a case nobody knows anything about except the prosecutor Can Phoenix defend this man despite the fact that nobody knows anything about it except the prosecutor (First fanfic tell me what you think of it)


Turnabout Proffesor, by Wrighter

Phoenix Wright was at his clean office in Japanifornia

"Hi Wright" said the purple girl Maya "Have you read the news paper ?"

"No" said Wright "I don't read the news paper I watch the news on TV but it's broken right now"

"OK here it is" said Maya and she gave Phoenix the news paper

"But I said I don't read the news paper" said Phoenix trying to hide the fact that he couldn't read

"Fine then I'll read it for you ok" said Maya and she opened it to the front page "Strange Killer Escaps From Prison, Dick Gumshoe Is Searching For Him" said the head line

"Who is it" said Wright

"I don't know" said Maya "It says here that the police don't know"

Then the phone rang and Phoenix answered it

"Hi you're at the Wright place what you need"

"One defense attorney please" said the phone

"I shall be there right this instant" said Phoenix and right that instant, they were at the quiet detention center

"What happened" said Phoenix

"I don't know, I was just suddenly here for no reason" said the man "My name is Fahls Ahrr'ehst, I'm from Khurain"

"Wow what they arrested a foreign man?" said Phoenix "Thats unforgivable, but dont worry, Im a defense attorney"

"You are?!" said Ahrr'ehst "then please defend me mister"

"OKAY" said Phoenix

He put on the defenders badge of justice, because then everyone can tell hes a defense attorney, thats why Ahrr'est didn't know he was one

Phoenix went home and went to sleep

The next day Phoenix went to the brown courtroom

"I am here Mr, Ahrr'est" said Phoenix

"Thank you for defending me" said Ahrr'est "I know you two can defend me"

"Do you know anything about the trial"

"Only that the prosecutor is your first enemy"

"Wait isn't that Edgeworth?" said Phoenix

"Must be"

"Alright lets go Daddy" said Trucy

Phoenix and his daughter went into the courtroom

"The court is in session" said the judge as he silenced the noisy gallery with his wooden gavel

"The defense is ready, your Honor" said Phoenix

"I am also ready" said the man in the smart purple suit

"OH NO" shouted Wright

"Who is that Daddy" said Trucy

"That is, Trucy" said Phoenix "is my real first enemy, _Frank Sahwit_ "

"What why is he allowed to prosecute" said Trucy

"Hey wow that's a great point" said Phoenix " **OBJECTION** Your Honor, Frank Sahwit can't prosecute"

"Why not" said the Judge

"Because he doesn't have a prosecutors badge"

"But no prosecutors have badges, but they wear suits, and Sahwit is wearing a suit, so it's fine" said Judge

"Okay Ill call my witness to the stand" said Sahwit

" **WAIT** " Phoenix extended his arm at the prosecutor "Your supposed to make an opening statement you dunce"

"Oh right sorry" said Sahwit "I'm accusing the defendant of escaping from jail"

" **OBJECTION** he has never been in jail before" said Phoenix

"Yes he has" said Sahwit "I show this photo to prove it"

Sahwits photo showed the gray black and white photo of the jail with Ahrr'ehst in jail, it was from the jails security cameras

"But wheres the rest of the footage" said Phoenix and he pointed at Sahwit "Specifically the part where he got out"

"I-I forgot it" Sahwit sweated

"Not likely" said Phoenix "This means" he shouted in amazement as he hit the desks with his flat hands "that Ahrr'ehst" and he pointed again "Never escaped from jail!"

"AAAAAAGH, YOU BASTARD" Sahwit raged, and he picked up his toupee and threw it across the room

It was there for like 2 seconds, every second was filled with sound of it flying, before it hit the wall, because Phoenix had experience, so he knew to hide under the desk

"You have shown your true face Mr Sahwit" said Phoenix

"But Daddy why didn't Mr Ahrr'ehst escape" said Trucy "No prisoner would want to stay in prison, he would want to leave"

"Dammit Trucy stop being a prosecutor!" shouted Phoenix

"Hmmm this is strange" said Judge

Phoenix thought about the case, there was something strange here. And then he remembered what Ahrr'est said at the detention center, he got arrested for no reason

"Meaning..." Phoenix slammed the desk from the sky "...That he wasn't already arrested, he was at HOME"

"YOU" shouted Frank "You stop being smart"

"No" said Phoenix "And the real person who escaped from jail... is the only person here who was in jail, and that person is on this profile"

"NO" shouted Sahwit "You can't prove it was me!"

"But I haven't even shown the profile yet" said Phoenix

"WHY DID I SAY THAT" shouted Sahwit

"Because you're a horrible liar" said Trucy

"That's Wright my daughter" said Phoenix and he pointed at Sahwit "Admit it Mr Sahwit, you escaped from jail!"

"MR SAAAAAWWWWWWWWWHIIIIIIIIIIIIT" shouted Judge "THAT'S where I heard the name before"

Sahwit glared at Phoenix before falling to the floor, dead.

"Well this was a most interesting trial" said the Judge "But I have no longer any doubts, on the charges of escaping from jail and being in jail, I pronounce the defendant Naht Ahrr'ehst **NOT GUILTY** "

Confetti fell from the roof, being thrown by Gumshoe, and everyone was really happy especially Naht, the innocent defendant, who is going home at last.

When the trial ended, Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo and Athena all celebrated by going to eat burgers"

"You're paying" said Apollo eating his hamburgers

Phoenix glared at him, Naht forgot to pay him, so he pointed at the horny man

" **OBJECTION!** "

That was the end


End file.
